epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze Hydra
The Blaze Hydra is a boss in . They can be found in the Lava Lake section of The Rapture, with a group of them guarding the Fire Orb. Appearance It resembles a molten Zombie Hydra. It has a charred head and spine, with the rest of its body being made of molten lava. Overview Statistics resistance greatly helps too. |HP = 1888 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 8 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 400 |AP = 24 |SP = 24 |Gold = 222 |Hit2HP = 15 |CatchRate = 3 |fire = 200% |ice = -50% |earth = -80% |bomb = 50% |water = -50% |stun = 70% |chill&freeze = 100% |syphon&disable = 70% |death&doom = 100% |atkdown = 30% |magdown = 30% |defdown = 30% |mdedown = 30% |accdown = 30% |evadown = 30% |item1name = Magma Chunk |item1chance = 50% |item2name = Iron Plate |item2chance = 75% |item3name = Amber |item3chance = 50% }}Before the v2 update, had 1666 base HP instead. resistance greatly helps too. |HP = 1888 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 8 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 400 |AP = 24 |SP = 24 |Gold = 222 |Hit2HP = 15 |CatchRate = 3 |fire = 200% |ice = 100% |earth = -80% |bomb = 200% |water = -50% |dark = 200% |stun = 70% |chill&freeze = 100% |syphon&disable = 70% |death&doom = 100% |atkdown = 30% |magdown = 30% |defdown = 30% |mdedown = 30% |accdown = 30% |evadown = 30% |item1name = Magma Chunk |item1chance = 50% |item2name = Iron Plate |item2chance = 75% |item3name = Amber |item3chance = 50% }} The head detaches when hurt for >24% of maximum health or >5% when it's <32%, which increases its base by 50% and makes it immune to . Attacks and Abilities Dry on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Triple Bite |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 200/3 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 20% |Element2 = Fire |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = After the v2 update, gets 66% chance of 2x Dry on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Tail Crush |Target3 = Single |StatusIcon3 = |Power3 = 250 |Type3 = Physical |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 50% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Cannot be used while decapitated or when <49% HP. |Attack4 = Drying Breath |Target4 = All |Power4 = 30 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Fire |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Blazing Wyrm |Target5 = All |Power5 = 50 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Fire |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Status strength increased to 5x on Hard or Epic dificulties. |Attack6 = Fiery Smoke |Target6 = All |Power6 = 20 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Dark |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 15% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 20% |Notes6 = Debuff strength increased to 25% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Also gets 50% chance of 3x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Bullet Bob |Target7 = All |Power7 = 42 |Type7 = Physical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Bomb |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 30% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Scalding Fume |Target8 = All |Power8 = 40 |Type8 = Physical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Water |StatusIcon8 = |StatusChance8 = 50% |StatusStrength8 = 2x |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Attack9 = Respawn |Target9 = None |Notes9 = Spawns a new head with full health to replace a dead one. This ability requires a turn to passively "charge" it after a head has been killed, separate for each alive head. Does not take up the head's action, cannot be used if unable to act due to Stun (or catch score >55 and all players being Lovable while it's Syphoned). The new head will be at the same level as the user.}} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Nothing; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Drying Breath (1/2), Firey Smoke (1/2); * If Syphoned or Berserked → Triple Bite; * <49% HP or the head has been decapitated → Triple Bite (1/5), Drying Breath (1/5), Blazing Wyrm (1/5); ** If a randomly selected player has an Accuracy debuff → Bullet Bob (1/5), Scalding Fume (1/5); ** Otherwise → Fiery Smoke (2/10), Bullet Bob (1/10), Scalding Fume (1/10); * Otherwise → Bite (1/5), Drying Breath (1/5), Tail Crush (1/5); ** If a randomly selected player has an Accuracy debuff → Bullet Bob (1/5), Scalding Fume (1/5); ** Otherwise → Fiery Smoke (2/10), Bullet Bob (1/10), Scalding Fume (1/10); * Blazing Wyrm and Drying Breath have up to a 66% chance each to be replaced by Bullet Bob and Scalding Fume (with their use chance equally split between them) depending on player party Fire resistance. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * If the head has been decapitated → 100% → Bite; * Otherwise → 25%; ** If Syphoned → Bite; ** Otherwise → Fiery Smoke. Additionally, whenever the number of Hydra heads is lower than what it was at the start of the battle, the Hydra will charge up its Respawn ability and then use it on its next turn (neither the charge up or the actual Respawn take up the Blaze Hydra's action). Respawn cannot be used or charged if the Blaze Hydra is unable to act, either due to being Stunned or due to its catch score >55 and all players being Lovable while the Hydra is Syphoned. On Foe Remix, the Blaze Hydra has a 50% chance to summon a Zombie Hydra instead of a Blaze Hydra when using Respawn. Strategy Equipment resistance of course helps, but it also can use -, -, - and non-elemental attacks, though the Dark one has very low power and should have the least priority for resistances. Blaze Hydra also can inflict on all players; while Fire immunity will neutralize its damage (and decrease the chance for the attack to be used in the first place), it also slowly debuffs , so either get an immunty against the status or be ready to remove it. Because the heads can "regenerate" it's recommended having a strong skill or summon that can finish off all heads, like Poseidon or a Sea Dragon. Battle Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 150% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses